Two sisters alone until a storm finds them
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: See how two girls join the Namikaze family sometimes But Kurai (OC) is fighting them on being added to the family; thinking she will only take their family time away. Naruto is around three/four and loves to cause trouble for his parents; The Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. With the help of Rin (OC) they are an unstoppable team. Will get more bloody in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Run Around

Storm missile

Chapter One: The run around

A young couple walked with their little boy who was around four almost five. The female has pretty long red hair that went down to her butt with grayish-blue eyes and the young man is a blonde with sharp blue eyes and he is currently the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Ah it's so nice to have family time, Minato." The red head said with a big grin on her face.

Minato chuckled before he answered his love "Yes dear, it's just us and our little fox." He looked at his son skipping a little ways ahead of them.

His son is the jailer of the nine tailed fox most powerful demon if not for the Third Hokage, the Sandaime then the village would be gone. His son, Naruto did not desire the hate and glares of the villagers. The bad thing is Naruto tries to hide it but we know he cries in his room at night and has questions for everyone but all Kushina and Minato can do is give him love and comfort and not show their angel hate, that he did nothing to own.

After walking a few steps in silence Kushina broke it with a question.

"Hey Blondie, is Kura going to be here?" She sounded worried for the girl, not to mention her student and her little sister.

"Well she should, she has an ANUB mission and has to drop her sister off to Midori's house after eating out at the dango place, and she be should past by our way soon." Said Minato with a gentle smile on his face to soothe his wife's worry and his own curiosity on the girl who his wife was a sensei to.

"KURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran off for said person.

"NARUTO!" his parents yelled in the same fashion he did, like their son they ran after him.

She had a mission which she does not want to leave for even though she gets paid for this job; killing people or having to hunt down criminals and get hurt on the job because you have to fight for your life in the ANBU.

Kura and her sister, Rin were walking back from the Dango shack. Rin is a little girl who has brown hair with green eyes and pink squares on her cheeks for clan markings. Rin Neko was a baby when Kura was left with her because both of her parents died; the mother in birth with her last dying wish which was for Kura to take care of her daughter and her husband died in battle. Where we are now is what Kura and Rin always do when Kura has a mission eat out to eat and spend the day together before Rin gets dropped off to Midori's house.

"Dango, Dango, Dango." Rin sang while she skipped holding on to Kura's hand.

Kura chuckled at Rin's actions but that was what a four year would do or the other younger years too. Kura was tired of her job she could see why her friends quite it, but she will still need the money to support Rin and herself. Kura was once a Medicine Nin for most of her Chunnin years; she still is as a Jounin as well. But she was not like other medicine nin's or Jounin; she was her own person who was alone for most of her life so she loves to set traps as well.

"KURA!" the shout was a very normal voice of a little mini Fourth Hokage.

Kura looked up to see a blonde blur lock on to her legs. Kura was an Academy teacher when she had the time she loves to help her friend, Iruka who works with the little kids, training to be a ninja.

"Hi Naru-Chan, did you run from your parents again? Or was it just because you smelled me out?" Kura chuckled to herself.

"'Niff? Na I saws you." Naruto said with a grin on his chubby face seeing as he still had baby fat to get rid of.

Kura smiled "I see well where are your parents?" she asked as she rubbed Naruto's head making his fox ears flatten and him coo, yes, Naruto has fox ears and tail that only a few people can see them; they came to be when the fox was seal within him as a sign to show what he is. Only the people that Naruto trusts can see his ears and tail as they swayed in the gentle wind.

"Noooo wear 'ear sis." Rin said with a tug on Kura's other hand with a passion only Rin has.

Kura let out a sigh and rubbed her own head.

'_So much for being super-fast.' _

Picking up both kids; Rin on her right hip and Naruto on the left, she asked the question most parents dread asking their kids.

"Want to go to the park? They can find us there." Kura said getting cheers in reply to her question.

With a smile she was off getting weird looks from the villagers from glares to frowns to expressionless faces but Kura had no care for she is an ANBU of the Hokages for now with more years to come.

The down fall to kids is that; Kura decided was that they were competitive, hate to share, and are easily bored. How she found this out was a war of Dango vs. Ramen between Rin and Naruto.

"Dango!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!"

"DDDDDAAAAANNNNGGGGOOOOOSSSS!"

Yes, Kura was not having kids anytime soon that's for sure. Even though kids have their good times and the times were you just what to kill them and then bring them back to life and kill them again or just make them fear you. Working with kids was enough for her plus she is raising her sister to her, but to others they think Rin is Kura's child even if they look nothing a like in the first place.

Looking up Kura saw the entrance to the park; once she was in she let the kids down. Naruto and Rin both took off, one to the swings and the other to the monkey bars. Hearing children laugh always made the air feel lighter, than in was to most working adults. As the kids played, Kura sat on the steps waiting for Naruto's parents to show up, running sense this happens a lot.

By the time Naruto's parents came around panting, Kura was going over a mental list of what she needed for the mission and the kids were on the teeter tater.

"So much for being as fast as a lightning bolt or a flash of one this time, Minato-sama." Kura said before they could talk.

Kushina laughed as Minato replied to the sarcasm of one Kura Kitsune.

"Shut…up…..Tiger….You…are...very...hard to find."

Kura chuckled "That's my job, Lord Hokage."

Minato pouted as Kushina rubbed his hair, making his spiky hair more messed up than it already was.

"Kurai about your mission. How long will you be gone? We could take care of Rin for you till you get back 'ttebane!" Kushina said with worry in her eyes.

The worry made Kurai smile seeing as she does not get enough of it; it's nice to have people that care.

"Its fine Sensei, the mission is for a week or two and you can if you want to; I was going to ask any way. Something came up with Midori so that plans out. Any way it would be a big help, if you can that is."

"Oh dear, it's no problem at all just be careful Kurai Shizuka Kitsune, do you hear me?" Kushina demanded with her hands one her hips. "Also I am not your sensei anymore so just call Kushina please?"

"Yes ma'am, I will try to be safe but I can't promise anything." Kura gave Kushina a salute as she watched Minato with the children, playing together. This earned Kurai a chuckle from the redhead, she saw as a mother. "I can't make that promise, Kushina-Sensei." Kurai grinned as Kushina puffed her cheeks out like a chipmunk, storing nuts in its mouth.

Suddenly Kurai sensed a presents of her fellow ANBU, Weasel also known as Itachi Uchiha; the first Uchiha son for Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

"It's time to go Tiger-sensei" Weasel said in an eerie quite voice that he uses most of the time.

"Too serious, you have loosen up." Kurai said with an eye roll at Itachi who was dead serious about missions.

"Hn"

"Hu…Rin I am off! Have fun and be good for the Hokage and Kushina! I will know if you were not." Kurai yelled to the trio of trouble in the park.

"Tay I see lather, sis." Rin waved her hand as Naruto and his father chased her around.

Kurai chuckled; shaking her head as Kurai and Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission look in on

Chapter Two

Kurai always hated jumping tree to tree when she had to travel. She preferred to just run on the ground and let enemies see her just so she could have some action while she traveled around the world. Kushina-sensei always wondered if she was sane or not, but with how she grew up there would be some understand on why she took so many risks. First of her clan's jutsu uses their own blood as a weapon and as a special poison. The poison does not kill clan members, but her clan was killed off by something or someone, she never took the time to find out. She let her team be safe in the trees, but what they did not think about was that the enemy could love the trees as much as the leaf ninjas do which explains why Weasel was stuck to her side like her very own shadow that was not her own. She basically acts like a mother to Weasel because he is like a son to her and her home is where he can be free and not act like a stuck up bastard like his clan normally is.

"Captain! You should get in the trees; it's safer that way for traveling." The monkey masked ninja yelled at the captain which is her in this case because she has had more years than anyone on this flipping team.

_Yell at them, cut their heads or body's a part. Show what you clan has in side of them._

"No thanks, I hate tree walking." She answered both without meaning to. She meant to ignore the controlling voice of a very powerful being in her body, but her plans never go her way sadly. Her clan has always had an evil and/or controlling that wants to be the boss of everything or if no one listens the voice will take over and kill everything in its path. Her inner voice was the worst in the clan; when her clan tried to seal her inner voice, her inner voice made the seal backfire and caused major damage to her body and her voice.

"Why Captain?" questioned one of her team.

"Because bad things happen when I walk with the trees, even though I am a ninja of the leaf the trees hate me and that is normal for my clan. Now end of the questions! We could have been killed already ya know?" She had to have a talkative team, well save for Weasel everyone would be dead with all of the talking they like to do and that is saying something if they are ANBU in training you would think they could use their brains at least, if they did not then how did they get out of academy? Who knows with how suck up the elders are for power.

She could not help it she was worried about Rin even though she knew Sensei and the Hokage could handle her and keep any threats away from her. Rin was from a whole other village and with how the villagers are with outsiders or traitors, she could just not be too sure on if she trusted her home, the village Hidden in the Leaves.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a kunai flew past her head, almost cutting her ear. She could not help but grin behind her snarling tiger mask as whole army of missing-nin attacked her team both serving as a reminder to keep quiet and never tree jump. Bad things always happen in trees so why bother putting yourself in danger of taking a life risking fall.

"I guess I don't have to state this, but aim for their necks!" Kura laughed like a mad women who found her prey in her hunt.

_Yes kill, take their blood and dance in a rain of blood! Watch as their limbs turn pale and as you make pretty red cuts of all sizes on their skin!_

This just her normal life of missions; the only thing she hopes for is that Rin will never get to see how she is on a mission or what goes on in her head, which is a maze all on its own. Hopefully Rin will stay innocent and not become the killer her caretaker is; she will lose some of that innocents if she becomes a ninja, but Kura can help but hope that she does not become a killer and she wants her to be a healer and not a harmer. Okay maybe when she needs it, but Rin will always be a little girl in Kura's eyes; the little girl she was never able to be or become.


End file.
